Gorgeous
by JJCM
Summary: Spencer Reid's musings about JJ. one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

**This is just a little one-shot. Spencer's musings on JJ. An ode to JJ I guess. This story is completely unrelated to my other story. Takes place sometime during season 2 or 3.**

"Gorgeous". That's what Spencer Reid thought of Jennifer Jareau every time he saw her.

He still couldn't forget the first day he had met her; it had taken everything in his power to control the shaking in his hand as they shook, or to keep from stuttering when he told her his name. He had been mesmerized by her innocent, blue eyes and shining white teeth when she smiled at him. It had been a moment in his life that he had never forgotten.

Now it was three years later and he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

He watched as she confidently strolled into the bullpen, making sure to greet and politely chat with each of their teammates as she passed through.

When she reached his desk she greeted him with her usual "Good morning, Spence", coupled with one of her patented smiles that made his heart melt. He smiled back and wished her good morning as well, as their eyes lingered on each other for a little too long before she continued up the stairs towards her office.

Spencer always admired how confident yet friendly she was. How sexy, yet professional she always dressed.

She would handle the media with such ease, taking on hard questions and criticism with steadfast determination and confidence. She always gave the media only what she wanted them to have, and the few times she was caught off guard, she was able to recover and put a spin on a story almost like it was second nature. The media would be spun for a loop before they even knew what hit them.

Yet, despite this sometimes hard public exterior, she was always sympathetic and friendly; especially with the victim's families and her teammates.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for her team; she was always there to comfort or cheer someone up whenever they were having a hard day, even if she herself wasn't having one of her better days.

However, JJ was also great with people she didn't know, the victim's families; especially kids. She had a natural maternal instinct about her that allowed her to connect with kids and help cheer them up during their darkest hours.

Spencer had no doubt that one day she would make for a great mother. JJ always left the kids with a sense of hope, and encouraged the families to grieve as they should, while persuading them that eventually things would get better. Spencer couldn't quantify how much he admired JJ for her ability to do that.

And yet through all of this, JJ was also still a very physically attractive woman; a real head turner.

She had the most beautiful head of blonde hair Spencer had ever seen, and he would be lying if he said he had never fantasized about what it would feel like to run his hands through her shining locks.

She had attention stealing blue eyes; they were so innocent and warm, something he could get lost in for days.

Her face was always unblemished and although she wore makeup, it was never caked on. Her skin looked like porcelain, her lips oh so soft and gentle. He had lost his train of thought more than once during meetings, just wondering how it would feel to kiss her, taste her. He imagined it was like something he would never be able to find again.

The rest of her body was just as stunning, to him anyway.

She was in great shape. And sure, some guys may have preferred larger breasts, but Spencer felt hers fit her perfectly. They were the perfect size and shape. He wasn't even going to start thinking about what he dreamed of doing to them, to her, if he ever had her in bed. He would become too flushed and someone would notice. As it was he was trying not to think about how her ass looked in a nice tight skirt or a pair of slacks, it would become too much for him.

That was the thing, she always dressed with a certain style and professionalism, yet she was able to maintain her feminism and sexiness at the same time. When she wore a skirt it was never too short. Generally she would leave an extra button open on her blouse, enough to entice but never enough to actually reveal anything.

No wonder the media always melted in her hands like putty. Not to mention the local police they visited while on cases.

Spencer couldn't keep count of how many times JJ had been hit on or checked out by the horny locals. Even so, she was always able to keep an air of dignity and professionalism when she thanked them for their complements or let down their advances gracefully; even the occasionally inappropriate ones.

It was the one thing Spencer could always count on from JJ; her ability to handle herself and the situation she was in at all times. He had yet to see an instance where this was not the case, and he hoped he never would. It was the one thing that scared him the most; that with the dark nature of the job they held and with her being the public face of the team, that something might someday happen to her or that she might gradually lose that innocence.

Spencer was convinced that this wouldn't happen though. She was the strongest, most in control woman he had ever met.

He knew they were coworkers and good friends; that they would always be there for each other. He also knew that the odds of having something more with her weren't very good.

So for now he was content with admiring her. Vowing everyday as he watched her walk to her office with a smile on her face, the start of another long day, that he would do everything in his power to protect her, keep her safe, and above all, keep that smile on her face through all of the darkness and evil they faced together on a daily basis.

End


End file.
